Sometimes its good!
by Vampire Breath
Summary: A small treat for my readers on Abhi sir's Bday, a cute and sweet abhirika moment summary...


**SOME TIMES ITS GOOD...!**

MURDER SPOT NIGHT 11PM..

A girl in black swift skirt upto her knees with brown top was heading towards the area under the custody of CID. The girl sat on the floor and picked up the watch which was under flower pot outside the as soon as the girl could escape abhijeet and daya grabbed that girl from both arms.( acp instructed them to stay near the bunglow at night as he was expecting something like this.)Daya looked at the face of face in dark night and he was shocked and abhi was more than him, it was tarika. They took her to the bureau.

Tarika was sitting on a chair with a round table in front of her and acp was sitting opposite to her.

acp: (resting his elbows on the table) tarika! tum wahan kya kar rhi thi..?

taika: main ?main kahan kya kar rhi thi or main kahan gayi thi ? (her eyes were showing innocence and she was looking at every one with questioning eyes)

Every one exchanged surprised looks.

daya: leaning over the table: tarika tum wahan gayi thi jahan se hmmen subah laash milli thi..

tarika: achha... mujhe to yaad nhn( she started thinking )

abhi: leaning over the table close to her: tarika tum theek tho ho na?( he was looking astonished and worried )

tarika: han mein theek hun...mujhe kya hua hai...( she looked at abhi and smiled) wese ekk baat bataun?

abhi: bolo...( he was expecting something related to their questions)

tarika: tum na bohat cute ho...

Abhi was really surprised and his jaw dropped nearly to the floor. Tasha and kajal giggled but after a deadly stare from abhi they shut their mouths.

abhi: haiyyein?

tarika: sach its true... jab tum aise pareshan hote ho na tho or bhi cute lagte ho ( she looked at him babishly and smiled)

Abhi went to acp, daya and salunkhe..

salunkhe: mujhe lagta hai ke kisi ne isse drrugs diye hain or apna kaam karwaya hai..

daya: tho sir abhi tho tarika kuch bata nhn sakti

salunkhe: mushkil hai daya han lekin wo or bohat kuch bole gi kyunk iss waqt uss ka khud par control nhn hai jese abhi abhi uss ne kuch kaha..( he glanced at abhi) kyun Mr. Cutie

Abhi burrowed his head in his chest and smiled sheepishly ..

Daya and acp stopped their laughter..

acp: salunkhe yeh drug ka asar kab tak rhe ga?

salunkhe: dekho boss subah tak tho rhe ga kyunk agar tarika ko thorra sa drug bhi dein tho wo kafi asar kare ga kyunk tarika ki body drug ko resist nhn kar skti

abhi: tho dr. sahab tarika ko iss drug se kuch hoga tho nhn

salunkhe: raising his one eyebrow: wese kuch nhn hoga kyunk yeh sirf uss ke senses ko control karne kliye use kiya gaya hai... wese aap kyun pooch rhe hain ( he laughed)

abhi: ab bas dr sahab..

salunkhe: ok ok sorry.

Tarika stood up from the chair she was unable to balance her self but she stood up and swayed her hands in the air.

tarika: wese bureau bohat achha hai... lab se bhi zyada achha...( she was talking so freely which she never did before)

salunkhe sir jab yeh log ap se aapki girl friend ke bare mein pochte hain tho bata dia karen na ab tho ap ka breakup bhi ho gaya...

Abhi and daya looked at him with mocking eyes..

alunkhe: tarika kya bole ja rhi ho..

tarika: kuch ghalat kaha.. sorry sir( she bit her tongue)

Tarika walked through the bureau, every one was looking at her but no one said or did anything. Finally she reached abhi who was standing at one walked close to him, abhi was scared that what she would say this time.

Tarika: tho Abhijeet…

Abhijeet swallowed a heavy breath as she came close to him. Tarika rolled her arms around his neck and pressed her body really close to lightly and uncomfortably put one arm on her waist but removed it a little remembering the team. Everyone else were ready for a new blast and were seriously looking at both of them.

Tarika: (she met his confused gaze) kese cid officer ho tum, kitna darte ho tum..

Abhi: kya..

Tarika: or nhn tho kya, tum apne dil ki baat ekk larrki se keh nhn sakte tho khooni ko kya pakrro ge.. kesa officer rakha hai acp sir aap ne..( she looked at acp..

Acp: sorry tarika mein kuch karta hun iss darpok ka( he giggled)

Abhi looked at his boss with surprised eyes who just shrugged.

Tarika: dekho Abhijeet ekk baat tho hai ke tum apne dil ki baat nhn kar sakte lekin pata hai aaj mein apne dil ki baat tum se kehti hun

Abhi: ( in his mind ) oh shit ab yeh kya bolne wali hai?

Tarika: Abhijeet mein na….. meina na…..tum se bohat bohat zyada …..hmm

Tarika rested her head on his chest and soon she closed her eyes, she was sleeping so she lost her balance and was about to fall when abhi grabbed her from the waist..

Abhi: looked at every one: sir yeh tho…

Acp: theek hai Abhijeet tarika ko ghar le jao or han apne ghar..

Abhi: apne…kyun kyun sir..

Acp: kyunk tarika theek nhn hai wo kuch bhi ulta seedha kar sakti hai iss liye tum uss ka khayal rakhna..

Abhi: ok sir(still nervous)

He again looked at everyone and took tarika in his arms and she safely rolled her arms around his neck. He was going to the door.

Daya: abhi..

Abhi: han

Daya: tarika ka bas khayal hi rakhna han…

Abhi: aa..aaaa han han…bye..

Daya: bye..

Abhijeet left the bureau.

Daya: wese

Jo hua achha hua… he looked at acp who was staring at him

Acp: kya achha hua daya, bilkul nhn jo kuch bhi hua wo kuch zyada hi achha hua sirf achha nhn hua ( he burst into laughter)

The team also joined him..

Abhi reached his home, tarika was still sleeping, firstly he decided to wake her up but then he refused the idea. First he went and opened the door of his home and then carried tarika inside. He went inside the guestroom and rested her on the bed. He unwrapped her arms which were around his neck and he put her scarf on side which was half around his neck. he patted her head and kissed her forehead. He turned the light off and went inside his bedroom.

1:00 am night

Abhi came out of the bathroom after a bath, he was wearing track pants and a vest. He put the towel aside and was about to wear his shirt when his door opened with a creaky noise and tarika put his shirt back on the bed and reached her.

Abhi: tarika tum yaha..

Tarika: tum mujhe akela chorr kar agaye mujhe itna dar lag rha tha , iss liye mein tumhare pas agayi

Abhi realized that the drug is still working.

Abhi: oh achha kiya tum ne..

Tarika sat on the sofa and looked out from the window. She Then looked at abhi who was looking at her she patted the sofa showing him an expression to come and sit. Abhi came and sat besides her but to a little distance.

Tarika dragged herself close to him and rolled her arm around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Tarika: Abhijeet…

Abhi: hmm..

Tarika: kuch nhn bas tumhara naam lene ga dil kar rha tha( she giggled)

Abhi: huh…

Tarika: Abhijeet..

Abhi: phir se naam lene ka dil kiya..

Tarika: nhn

She raised her head from his shoulder and sat on her knees on the sofa.

Tarika: yaad hai jab hum fredy sir ke village gaye thhay tum mujh se kuch keh rhe thaay par baat poori nhn hui thi.. ab bolo na

Abhi: nhn tarika phir kabhi..

Tarika: nhn abhi batao..

She leaned over him and he fell on the sofa and grabbed her hair were covering his face totally.

Abhi: dekho tarika abhi kuch or karwala lo lekin yeh phir kabhi

Tarika: achha tho theek hai phir dance karte hain

She stood up and walked in the middle of room.

Abhi: kya dekho tumhari tabiyat theek nhn hai tum so jao

Tarika: nhn nhn mein bilkul theek hun challo dance Karen..

Abhi: lekin music nhn hai( he leaned against the wall and looked at her triumphantly)

Tarika: kis ne kaha… she took out her mobile from her pocket and played a soft waltz music and grabbed abhi's arm.

They swayed through the music, it was less dance and more coming close to eachother abhirika were really close to eachother. Tarika's arms around his neck and his hands strongly gripping her waist. The music stopped but abhirika were still sticking together. Tarika looked into his eyes and put her hand on his cheek she sofly,slowly and passionately kissed his other cheek and abhi strengthen his grip on her waist she leaned in to kiss him but her face dropped due to dizziness. The way swaying they reached the bed tarika rested on the bed and abhi leaned over her he was coming close to her, she looked at him with half opened eyes. Abhi came close to her face he felt her face with her lips and he was about to kiss her lips he was totally sleeping. He looked at her and smiled and instead kissed her cheek. He left her on his bed, covered her with blanket and at on the sofa. He kept on looking at her and remembered what ever she did. He rested his head on the sofa and soon he was sleeping.

MORNING 7AM.

Tarika opened her eyes and realized it was abhi's room, he was shocked and even nervous when she found herself in his entered the room swaying his hand in his hair.

Abhi: tum uuth gayi good morning..

Tarika; mein yahan kese ayi?

Abhi saw the seriousness in her ayes and planned to prank sat in front of her on the bed

Abhi: tumhe kuch yaad nhn..

Tarika: nhn..

Abhi: kal raat jo kuch hua tumhe kuch yaad nhn, itna sab tho hua phir tum bhool kese gayi?( he was serious)

Tarika: kya hua kal raat?

Abhi: ab tarika mein tumhe kya bayaun… he burst into laughter

Aisa kuch nhn hua jesa tum soch rhi ho.

He explained her the whole thing.

Abhi: han lekin tum ne kaafi kuch kia..

Tarika: jese…

Abhi: jese tum ne mujhe hug kia or phir mere saath beth kar baat ki, you were really close to me or phir hum ne dance bhi kia or phir tum ne mujhe kiss bhi kia

Tarika: kya?

Abhi: han.. yahan par( he pointed his cheek)

Ab uttho mein tumhe tumhare ghar drop kar deta hun phir bureau aa jana ho sakta hai k tum kuck bata sako challo mein tumhare liye coffee banata hun

Tarika: ok( she was feeling really embarrassed)

Abhi went inside the kitchen

Abhi: wese tho drugs ka asar bura hi hota hai lekin agar aisa ho tho SOMETIMES ITS GOOD….He smiled and started making coffee…

Abhirika together forever….!


End file.
